wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Wood Manor Arc
Story The Lei Family still didn't cede the ownership of the Steel Wood Manor to the Lin family. Which caused Lin Zhentian to take action. He sent Lin Xiao and Lin Ken to the Lei Family. Lin Dong joins this mission. Little Flame's growth rate was fast. Which why he was big enough to be used by Lin Dong as his steed. Once at the Steel Wood Manor Lin Dong discovers the reason for the delay. However Lin Dong's growth has alarmed the Lei Family and all members take actions to try and kill Lin Dong before he has a chance to become a treat. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 53 *Qin Ying *Lei Nuo *Lei Ying Novel Chapter 54 *Dai En Novel Chapter 55 *Lei Shan Novel Chapter 56 *Lei Ruo Novel Chapter 60 *Lei Pi Novel Chapter 64 *Qing Xu *Grand Master Yan Novel Chapter 65 *Manager Hua Novel Chapter 69 *Wu Sha *Yan Kuo Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 50, Ch 51, Ch 52, Ch 53, Ch 54, Ch 55, Ch 56, Ch 57, Ch 58, Ch 59, Ch 60, Ch 61, Ch 62, Ch 63, Ch 64, Ch 65, Ch 66, Ch 67, Ch 68, Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71, Ch 72, Ch 73, Ch 74 *Lin Zhentian: Ch 53, Ch 56, Ch 57, Ch 58, Ch 59, Ch 62, Ch 65, Ch 66, Ch 67, Ch 68, Ch 73, Ch 74 *Lin Xiao: Ch 52, Ch 53, Ch 56, Ch 57, Ch 58, Ch 59, Ch 60, Ch 61, Ch 62, Ch 65, Ch 68, Ch 73, Ch 74 *Qing Tan: Ch 51, Ch 52, Ch 56, Ch 57, Ch 62, Ch 66, Ch 68, Ch 69, Ch 74 *Lin Ken: Ch 53, Ch 56, Ch 58, Ch 59, Ch 68, Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71, Ch 72, Ch 73 *Qin Ying: Ch 53, Ch 54, Ch 55, Ch 56, Ch 70, Ch 71 *Lin Mang: Ch 62, Ch 65, Ch 68, Ch 73, Ch 74 *Lin Xia: Ch 68, Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71, Ch 72, Ch 74 *Lin Hong: Ch 68, Ch 74 Lei Family *Lei Nuo: Ch 53 *Lei Ying: Ch 53, Ch 56 *Dai En: Ch 54, Ch 55 *Lei Shan: Ch 55 *Lei Ruo: Ch 56 *Lei Bao: Ch 60, Ch 67, Ch 74 *Lei Pi: Ch 60, Ch 65, Ch 67, Ch 74 Raging Blade Dojo *Luo Cheng: Ch 72, Ch 73 Liu Family *Qing Xu: Ch 64, Ch 65 Black Dragon Stockage *Wu Sha: Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71 *Yan Kuo: Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71, Ch 72 Other *Grand Master Yan: Ch 64, Ch 65 *Manager Hua: Ch 65 Notes Novel Chapter 50 *Lin Dong learned Chun Yuan Finger. *Lin Dong is learning Secret Arts named QingYuan Art. Novel Chapter 51 *Lin Dong named his Fire Python Tiger Little Flame. Novel Chapter 53 *Little Flame is faster than a horse. *Lei Nuo is at Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. *Lei Ying is at Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. Novel Chapter 54 *Lei Family cut down half of the Steel wood. *Lei Family poisoned the Steel Wood Manor. Novel Chapter 55 *Lin Dong vs. Dai En and one other. **Lin Dong wins. *Lei Shan is at Earthly Yuan Late Stage. Novel Chapter 56 *The Lin Family now owns the Steel Wood Manor. *The Steel Wood Manor used to be a volcano. *Lin Xiao is at Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage. Novel Chapter 57 *The Steel Wood Manor contains wild beasts. **Namely Demonic Black Steel Panther. *Black Steel Panther have the strength of Heavenly Yuan Stage. Novel Chapter 58 *Lin Dong found a Yang Yuan Stone Lode. *Qingyang Town is located in Tiandu Province. Novel Chapter 59 *Lin Family has thousands of workers. Novel Chapter 60 *Lei Pi is second in command in the Lei Family. *Lei Pi is Lei Li's father. *Yan City is the largest city nearby. Novel Chapter 61 *Stone Talisman made Yang Yuan Pills from three pieces of Yang Yuan Stone. *Yang Yuan Pills are more potent than Grade 3 Elixirs. *Lin Langtian took two years before he advanced from Earthly Yuan Stage to Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. Novel Chapter 62 *In Yan City one major faction dies every month. *There are three major factions in Yan City. **Yan City Lord Manor **Thousand Gold Association **Blood Wolf Gang *In Yan City different groups of people fighting each other is normal. *Yan City has a famous landmark called the Mysterious Objects Tower. Novel Chapter 63 *Qian Kun Bags are inscribed with a symbol of a 2nd Seal Symbol Master. *Symbol Masters are split in 5 seals. *Mystical Symbols can have different abilities. *The requirement of becoming a 1st Seal Symbol Master is to be at least Earthly Yuan Early Stage. *2nd Seal Symbol Master would be lavishly welcomed by any major faction in Yan City. *Stone Talisman refined grade 3 Elixir is worth 7 Yang Yuan Stones. *Lin Dong bought a low level Qian Kun bag. Novel Chapter 65 *Grand Master Yan give Lin Dong a book and a Talisman. Novel Chapter 66 *In Yuan Dan Stage one is able to refine Yang Yuan Pills. *Powerful factions are able to use Symbol Arrays as a catalyst to lower the requirements. *Though the Yang Yuan Pills created would be at a lower grade. *The book Lin Dong was given by Grand Master Yan is named Spiritual Movement Chapter. *Lin Dong is learning the Spiritual Movement Chapter. *Lin Dong has the innate gift of comprehending Mental Energy. *Lin Dong has now Mental Energy. *Lin Dong can use Mental Energy to see his surroundings when closing his eyes. Novel Chapter 67 *Lin Dong mastered the first chapter of the Spiritual Movement Chapter. Novel Chapter 68 *There are several bandit groups located within a thirty-mile radius of Qingyang Town. *Black Dragon Stockage was one of the most infamous bandit groups. *Black Dragon Stockage is attacking the Steel Wood Manor. Novel Chapter 69 *Wu Sha is second in command of the Black Dragon Stockage. *Wu Sha is known as the Vicious Wind Ripper. *Yan Kuo is the leader of the Black Dragon Stockade. *Lin Ken Vs. Yan Kuo. Novel Chapter 70 *Lin Dong Vs. Wu Sha. **Lin Dong won. *Wu Sha uses Wind Ripping Hand. Novel Chapter 72 *The Lin Family forced the Black Dragon Stockage to retreat. Novel Chapter 73 *Lin Langtian had advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage when he was fifteen years old. *Lin Dong is now 16. Novel Chapter 74 *Black Dragon Stockage has been destroyed by the Lin Family. *Lin Dong chooses a Yuan Metal fragment from the spoils of war. *Lei Bao ordered Lei Pi to kill Lin Dong. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs